Sakura,sasuke,naruto, and the final confession
by emoanimechicky
Summary: naruto and sasuke confess their love to sakura. but can she choes


**Sakura's two sided love****by: emoanimechicky**

"Hey Sasuke wait up". God why does going after sasuke have to be so much work?

"Huh what do you want" sasuke seems irritated he probably already has a date for the dance. I have to try If I don't I'll be stuck with naruto as my date.

"I just wanted to um… well I thought we could I don't know maybe if you wanted to we could go to you know the dance together." I did it yes! Now I just wait. Man if only I could breath.

"sorry sakura, but I'm not thinking about going maybe next time." Ah man this totally bites.

"Oh ok another time I guess." I turned around and started to walk home but someone got a hold on my wrist. It felt so warm, it must be sasuke. I turned around, I was right it was sasuke. I never want to let him go. What should I do? I don't want him to think im weird I just want to be close to him like this forever.

"Sasuke?" I wonder what's bothering him. "Sasuke are you ok?"

"It's none of your concern but, I there's just one thing I need to tell you sakura."

"What is it sasuke?" oh boy what could he want. Oh boy. Oh boy.

"Sakura I…I… I love you. You're the only one I care for."

"Oh sasuke I feel the same way. Oh I do. I can't believe it took me so long to tell you sasuke I was just so sacred of what you would say."

"Oh why on earth would you say such a thing I have loved you since the day I met you. Oh you were so cute."

"Sasuke your starting to sound like naruto. That's really scary, Sasuke can I ask you something"? I stepped closer and ran my arms around him I felt so happy I think I could have cried.

Sasuke was so warm and well comfortable. Just as you could count on naruto he storms in the room and ruins the whole atmosphere. God damn you naruto im gonna kill you for what you did.

"Why you!! NARUTO!! I hate you. Cant you tell we were busy."

"Oh im sorry I didn't mean to uh *blushes* never mind"

"Oh well naruto what did you want there's no reason to get upset you just pissed me off a bit your still my friend that won't change I'm sorry I was so mean" why did I just say that of course I'm pissed off at him he fucking ruin my moment with sasuke for all I know I could have kissed him.

"I uh SAKURA I LOVE YOU!!!!!" what the hell is going on here oh god I can feel sasuke tense what do I do I don't want to hurt naruto oh my god! Why me god why the hell did you have this happen to me? I never even got to ask sasuke if he would be my boyfriend. Ugh naruto is so immature I just wish I could go back in time and ask sasuke to be my boyfriend before naruto stormed in. I do have to say though I do like him he has really pretty eyes its just to bad you cant always get his bright blue eyes to shine.

"Naruto? I'm sorry but…"

"I know you like sasuke I'm not here for you though I want sasuke I want to fight him to show you I love you more than he could ever."

"Oh naruto you never listen and that's totally out of the question. I love you too but…"

"What are you saying sakura. This time it was sasuke that was talkin."

"Sasuke I didn't mean…"

"Sakura…?"

Oh my god what have I gotten myself into?"

"GOD DAMNIT LET ME EXPLAIN!!! I do love you both but in different ways naruto, I love you but as a best friend you're like a brother I never had. Sasuke I love you with all my heart. You're the one I care for I care for you both equally but like I said in different ways. Do you two get it?"

I get it sakura but I can't say I like it, because what if one day you change your mind? What will I do without you and what if you go to naruto? I don't think I could stand to live?

Oh sasuke I'm sorry I would never hurt you and I don't want to hurt naruto I don't think I could live then you are my everything both of you are.

"Sakura I can't be second in line I won't stand for it I want to be your only love. You will never understand how deeply I feel for you. I love you." " Alright that's it uzimaki lets go! You never do anything right and you are completely hideous I'm not sure why sakura takes a liking to you.

"That's not true at all sasuke naruto is not hideous he's different yes but so are you and he may not do things right the first time but his heart is in the right place. He doesn't hide when he has something to say sure he's blunt but that don't mean a damn thing."

I turned to naruto after all we been through I can't believe it took me thins long to see the real him he really cares about me. Oh how could I have been so stupid? "Sasuke would you ever understand I love naruto too. I can't ever choose one and not the other.

"No I don't. I love you sakura and I can't believe that you would chose that half wit behind you.

At that very moment I wanted nothing more than to cry. I wanted to run home and cry till mi life drained away. The tears I had been trying so hard to hold back suddenly fell over my rims. I felt arms wrap around me trying to comfort me, to tell me its not my fault and that I should just relax.

Then I heard it a whisper in my ear.

"Uzimaki let go of her and get ready to fight." Naruto was the one holding me? Oh that's it!

Naruto slowly and reluctantly let go. I turned to see Naruto's brilliant blue eyes had become fierce red eyes. I could tell he would do anything for me. I stepped away from him and watched him and sasuke battle it out over and over I saw the used different forms of fighting and it scared me what if Naruto got hurt could I stand here and do nothing? No I cant interfere if I do sasuke will just hurt naruto more.

"Sasuke please stop this senseless battle."

This battle is not senseless. Its for you that we are doing this don't you see you are the prize. Whoever wins this battle gets to have you hell the other watches in agony, so just shut up and… ugh. All I could see was sasuke hit the wall with a large thud


End file.
